Forgotten Memories Part 2
by AshKetchum700
Summary: The sequel to the story "Forgotten Memories" by Wishes of an Angel. A SoraxKairi story with Riku too! Hopefully you enjoy this amazing tale of Kingdom Hearts! It is not necessary to read the first story to read this one as I provide prologue type flash backs. Enjoy
1. Awakening

**Hey guys! I've finally decided to write a Kingdom Hearts Fan fic. I emailed Wishes of an Angel who is the author of "Forgotten Memories" and asked if I could use the story for a part 2 and she was all for the idea! I will also be continuing a story written by EarthboundAngel who wrote a story called "Sacrifice" which is a sequel to a story called "Time after Time" I will also be finishing my story May's Crush in the near future. Anyways about the story this next chapter will take place immediately after the ending of "Forgotten Memories". Sora was orginally suppose to die and the story was suppose to end however I changed it up so a sequel could take place. For a little background information this story takes place after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2 when Sora, Riku and Kairi return to Destiny Islands. Sorry for rambling enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way or form!**

* * *

><p><em>Sora walked through the fancy white door to the darkness with Donald and Goofy following close behind and was led to a world very familiar to him. <em>

_"Is this... My Island?" Sora called out stunned and confused. "Something doesn't feel right" Sora added. Donald and Goofy gave each other Reassuring stares that said "get ready to fight" as they nodded at each other._

_Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way towards the "secret place" where Sora and Kairi had scribbled childhood drawings along the walls and where Sora and Riku would explore during their toddler days._

_All of a sudden Sora began to hear voices and the island was once again destroyed just like the fatal night when he acquired the Keyblade. "What's going on!" Sora yelled._

_"Is that Riku" Goofy asked in a goofy way._

_Uhh! Riku! Sora yelled as he ran towards him._

_The figure turned around and it was Riku in appearence but it was actually Ansem the person who had caused all this trouble._

_"He cannot hear you where he is, give in to the darkness that is what all hearts are made of! Ansem hastily told Sora and the others._

_"Your wrong" Sora started "Because now I'm sure... Even in the deepest darkness...THERE IS ALWAYS A GLIMMER OF LIGHT!" Sora yelled at him while materializing the Keyblade._

_"Your a fool" Ansem stated as his guardian appeared behind him and a fierce battle was about to begin._

_All of a sudden Sora began to hear a voice "Sora!" "Sora!" Everything went black and Sora was floating in the middle of darkness._

_"That voice...It's Riku!" Sora said as he saw a glimmer of light and started towards it._

_(_**Riku's Point of view)**

"Sora, ANSWER ME!" I called out trying to get my best friend to finally awaken from his coma. I stood next to his bed staring at him.

"Man! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE STABBING YOURSELF" I screamed.

"He's been in a coma for a month already, The doctors said it could last as long as five years. Kairi sure is taking this hard too, I have to get him to wake up now!" I thought to myself worried and angry at the same time.

"Sora!" I called out again hopeful that this time he would hear me. I was beginning to think the nurse would come in and tell me to leave if I kept screaming like this but I've had enough of Sora. He's suppose to be looking after Kairi.. And here he is just taking a nap! When this slacker wakes up I'm going to tell him off just like he deserves! I began to shake Sora in anger while I thought to myself and then my thoughts were interrupted by a yelp.

"Huh" I called out blankly

"OWW" Sora screamed groping his chest in pain.

"Sora!" I screamed out absent mindedly in joy. "Hmph. So you've finally decided to wake up, Do you know how much you made Kairi worry. She cries herself to sleep at night thinking you died for her!" I screamed out at Sora trying to make him feel guilty.

Sora looked at the clock it read 4:21 PM, then he looked at me blinked twice and then yawned. "What was that Riku?" He asked me as if he didn't hear a word I just said.

I lost it. "SORA! KAIRI IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO STAB YOURSELF, WE COULD'VE GOTTEN HER MEMORIES BACK ANOTHER WAY!" I screamed harshly at him. "Your such a sap Sora, recreating memories so your "sweetheart" can get her memories back" I said softly to him with a change of heart "ahhaha" I began to laugh at him. Sora turned bright red which made me believe that he remembers everything that had happened before he fell into his slumber.

"Riku...I...Uh.." Sora started to explain to me.

I laughed "ahaha, you can't make a sentence your so embarassed, you've always been a sap Sora." I said smiling at him.

Sora's face suddenly became quite serious. "How long was I asleep for?" He asked.

"32 days" I replied to his content, I'm guessing he's glad it was only a month he was asleep for.

"Wow. I missed a whole month" he replied. He suddenly looked to the counter to his left and saw an entire pile of neatly placed sea shells by his bedside. I answered before he could even ask.

"Kairi left them there" I started. "She's visited you everyday since you stabbed yourself and got her memories back". I looked on as tears of joy began to form in Sora's eyes as he picked up one of the seashells.

"Lets go see her!" Sora yelled at me enthusiastically as he started to get out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't" I told Sora. "You need to stay here and rest. You've only just woken up, jeez Sora I guess you never were the brightest kid". I playfully told him as he glared at me. "I'm going to go tell the doctors that your awake, I'll ask them if you can leave today and if not Kairi will be here tomorrow anyway, she comes everyday to see you, you sap". I explained as we both laughed.

"Okay!" Sora laughed as he rested his head back onto his pillow and I left to go get the doctors.

"Uhm excuse me?" I told one of the nurses that had been nurturing Sora during his coma.

"yes?" the nurse responded as she turned my way. She was young and she has blond hair tied in a ponytail. Her name is Nicole if I remember correctly I thought to myself.

"Yes, Sora has woken up from his coma!" I explained to her and she could tell I was excited even though I tried to remain nonchalant about it.

"Oh how wonderful" and then she started on about a story of a similar situation that happened to her. But I didn't care as I blanked out, I was too busy thinking about Kairi's reaction to Sora being conscience again. Everything will go back to normal I happily thought to myself. Then I heard her say "I'll go check on Sora now".

"Okay" I answered as she began to walk towards his room. I stood there and waited after about 5 minutes she returned.

"Sora's made a full recovery physically!" she exclaimed. "However we would like to keep him here for at least one more night to run some mental test on him, I mean he has been sleeping for a month".

"Well he did sleep for a year before in a pod" I almost blurted out but I decided to keep that to myself.

"Okay" I answered as she nodded and began to walk away and I went back into Sora's room.

"Well?" Sora asked me impatiently hoping that he could get dressed and leave this instant.

"Nah" I replied "Just stay put until tomorrow morning the doctors want to run a few test on you. I'll pick you up and we'll go surpise Kairi, I'll try and stop her from coming here so we can setup the surprise". I told Sora.

He was obviously excited by this and he replied with an enthusiastic "OKAY!" almost shouting.

"See you tomorrow" I told him as I began to leave the room.

"See ya Riku!" Sora said happily as he rested his head on his pillow.

After I left the hospital gates I began walking the usual path down a hill to my house, But I decided I would go check on Kairi before I went home.

Kairi's house is right across the street from mine and Sora's is right next to hers. I continued to walk and then I saw something very familiar that I never wanted to see again as darkness formed right in front of me.

"Heartless?" I called out stunned.

Two shadow heartless stood before me. How can there be heartless here we've already stopped all threats. I thought angrily to myself as I materialized my Soul Eater (Way To The Dawn Keyblade) as I ran towards them.

_Meanwhile... _**(Sora's Point of view)**

"My neck hurts!" I said to myself out loud as I adjusted my pillow and moved my neck over but then I began to think.

Why was I having a dream about my first adventure when I fought Xehanort's heartless? I have a bad feeling about this. I thought to myself. I mean I already defeated Xemnas too so that's both halves of Xehanort. Is it even possible for him to come back? I was so into thought that I didn't even notice that a nurse came in and out of my room and left a plate of food on the table next to the bed. I ignored it, I didn't feel like eating anyway.

"I wonder how Donald, Goofy and The King are doing?" I said out loud without realizing it.

Well that can wait. I thought. I mean I finally get to see Kairi tomorrow. We can continue our lives together! Then everything will go back to normal, I smiled as I rolled over and drifted off to deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.. IS COMPLETE! I think I captured the plot of the story very well in this first chapter, I also think this is the best chapter I've ever written on FanFiction. Anyway be sure to read the first one before this one for some background information, but I'll be sure to provide flashbacks to the first one throughout the story to help you guys better understand the plot. Anyways as always please leave some reviews about what you think and PM me if anything! Thanks for your support! The next chapter will be a bit longer and I will be updating at least weekly. I'll probably finish the next chapter before monday. ENJOY!**


	2. Plans

**Looks like I'm ready for chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! This chapter will be a bit longer than the first one, each chapter I'm going to try and make a bit longer then the one before. Anyways this chapter will be told from Riku's point of view for the most part just like the last chapter. I'm also going to make it alot more interesting! I hope you guys enjoy! Also thank you for the reviews and P/Ms they help me make the story better! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANY WAY OR FORM!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Riku's point of view)<strong>

The image was still fresh in my mind as I neared the street where Kairi's house resides.

I had just defeated the heartless minutes ago and I was beginning to hope that I had imagined it but it was no use. What I saw was 100% real.

The heartless were back. However since Sora just came out of his coma like 20 _minutes_ before I came across them, I decided I would keep this to myself, I didn't want Sora to worry about this after just waking up and I mean after all it was only two small shadow heartless, Maybe they were here the whole time. I continued to think to myself until I stood in front of a two story house that was decorated in a pink and white pattern.

I looked up to the second story window which is Kairi's bedroom and her light was on.

"she's home!" I said out loud as if I had just won a prize. I knocked on the door and Kairi's dad opened it, he's the mayor of Destiny Islands as well as Kairi's adoptive father.

"Is Kairi home?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Why yes Riku, why don't you come in?" He said as I walked inside the house.

"How are your parents doing Riku?" He asked.

I shrugged him off and I started up the stairs towards Kairi's room. I didn't feel like answering any questions, I was only interested in talking to Kairi.

I stopped in front of Kairi's multicolored door and thought for a second before knocking and opening the door before she could even answer.

She was sitting on her bed sketching something on a notepad but before I got a look at what it was she closed it.

"Hey Riku" she attempted to say cheerfully. That's right I used the word "_attempted"_ she wasn't fooling me one bit, she was thinking about Sora. Around her blue eyes were irritated and have turned a pinkish color so I could tell she had been crying.

"Hey" I answered back absent minded as I was still guessing her mood in my mind.

"What's going on Riku? Why are you here?" She asked curiously. I knew she was wondering what my intentions were, I never really visited her when she wasn't expecting me.

"Nothing." I replied crisp and cool "I'm your guardian angel, I'm suppose to look after you" I explained to her "Are you okay?" I added, referring to her reddish eyes.

She stuttered before managing to say "Yeah, I'm fine." After she said that I felt it was appropriate to just get to the point already.

"Kairi" I started "I think we should go visit the play island before we visit Sora tomorrow. I mean it is Saturday so you don't have any classes."

"No!" Kairi hastily replied almost screaming. I look down and saw that there were still blood stains in her carpet from when she protected Sora from the robber that had caused her memory problem in the first place.

I looked at her with my aquamarine eyes being the charm "Come on Kairi! We can go to the secret place, maybe it'll make you feel better seeing all the childhood drawings and all." I said this using my most persuasive voice.

Kairi closed her eyes. I could tell she was reconsidering my idea because she began to smile.

"Are you day dreaming?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"What Riku? she replied not hearing what I said.

"Nevermind are you going to go with me?" I asked her.

"Yes" she replied "But we are going to go see Sora right after!" She replied.

"Of course" I answered "See you tomorrow I'll come get you at noon" I told her as I began to exit the room.

"Wait...Riku" Kairi called out to me softly. I turned around halfway out the door.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"He's always with us, He's our guardian angel now." she softly told me.

I of course already knew that Sora had awoken from his coma so I just smirked and left. Kairi's father asked me if I wanted to spend the night but I refused, I wanted some alone time to think about how tomorrow would be set up, I also have to get up at 8:00 to go see Sora to make sure he's ready for the surprise.

As I walked away from her house I took a look next to it. Sora's living room light was on which led me to assume that his mom must be up, rather then making her continue to worry about her son, I decided to inform her that Sora has woken up.

I got to the front door and knocked. It was made out of oak wood, the same logs me, Sora and Kairi used to build the raft when we were going to leave the islands, Right before we were rudely introduced to heartless.

Sora's mom opened the door and asked

"Why hello Riku, What a surprise. Please come in".

"Okay" I answered as I went in and settled myself on a sofa in the living room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sora has woken up from his coma!" I told her with a smirk on my face.

"OH MY GOSH THANK GOD! I'M GOING TO GO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW, HE NEEDS HIS MOMMY. DOES KAIRI KNOW SHE'S BEEN WORRIED SICK!".

"No" I replied. "Don't go see Sora now. I'll be sure to make him stop by tomorrow, you see we're setting up a surprise for Kairi on the small island tomorrow."

"Oh how wonderful, well you tell Sora to come here first! His mom wants to talk to him!"

"Of course" I replied.

"Hopefully Kairi will be okay once she is happy with Sora again, her father tells me that she's been getting more and more depressed everyday thinking that he died for her after she specifically told him not to sacrifice himself for her anymore."

"Yeah, I noticed. Trust me though. I have a sixth sense that she'll be fine after she sees Sora again. Everything will go back to normal". However my sixth sense was also telling me that something was going to go wrong, I couldn't help but think it had something to do with the heartless.

I talked with Sora's mom for a while longer after that, but nothing really worth mentioning. After we finished talking I told her goodbye and I walked across the street and into my house. Nobody was home but I didn't care. I went to my room and threw myself on my bed. I fell deep into thought about the heartless as I began to remember my past endeavors with them.

_I'm not at all impressed with your powers! After all I used all the power you had to offer and Sora still beat me! I yelled at Ansem!_

_"Your a fool, you shall soon be swallowed by everlasting darkness!" _

This day had been on my mind ever since I left castle oblivion, Sora doesn't remember about the castle at all, since Namine restored his real memories. I thought about everything we had been through up until this point and slowly fell asleep.

_Ansem! I screamed as I sliced through him with my Soul Eater._

_"It's over" I yelled as I smirked at him._

_"You may have defeated me now, but this isn't over. I WILL BE BACK!" he yelled as I was drowned in darkness._

_"Light" I said as a glimmer of light saved me and I was standing up again in Castle Oblivion._

My eyes flickered open and I was panting.

"A dream" I said out loud to myself.

This isn't good I thought to myself, I only have reoccurring flashbacks when I'm in darkness.. But I don't smell the scent of darkness.

I guess I'm just thinking to much, I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep waiting for the events that would unfold tomorrow.

**_Meanwhile... _(Kairi's point of view)**

_"I remember everything," I said to him._

_He smiled. "That's good. Are you happy?"_

_"I am happy. I'm happy that I remember the times that we spent together, the moments that were special to us, and most importantly, how much I used to love you."_

_"That's good."_

_I frowned. "But, do you know what I'm not happy about?" I was silent and drops of tears rolled down my face as my lips trembled. "I'm not happy about you breaking your promise. How could you do that? How could you sacrifice yourself for my needs? I believed in you! Don't you remember? I believed in you! Now how do you expect me to make more memories without you in it?" I placed my hands over his face and began to sob uncontrollably._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sora said, still smiling. "Now I'm unhappy. Do you know what I'm unhappy about?"_

_"Huh?" I lifted my face from my hands._

_"I'm unhappy because you don't remember what you used to say, just like Riku." Sora touched the side of my face. "I'll always be with you, in your heart, Kairi."_

_I placed my hand on top of his and smiled. I closed my eyes and said, "Yes, I had forgotten about that, but now I remember, and I'll always be with you, in your heart, Sora."_

_"That's my girl. That's what I love about you, Kairi. You believe me."_

_I opened my eyes and we shared a gaze. "And that's what I love about you, Sora. You're just so positive."_

"Sora!" I screamed as I immediately jumped out of bed.

I had another one of those dreams, I thought to myself as I began to cry.

Now screaming out loud as I was unable to contain my emotions anymore "SORA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT! I was beginning to think that my father would run in and comfort me but then I remembered that he had a meeting to go to so he wasn't here. I took out my notepad and looked at the picture I had spent nearly the entire day drawing. It was a picture of me and Sora kissing in the secret place. Oh how much I mourn for his warm touch. I managed to calm myself down enough to lay back down.

I wonder what Riku has in mind for tomorrow, I thought to myself. Does he like me? Is it time to move on? I decided to leave these questions for another time as I closed my eyes and slowly forced myself asleep waiting for what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I also provided a flashback to the first story by <span>Wishes of an angel<span> when Kairi and Sora were talking right after he had stabbed himself. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys continue to review and P/M me they show me that you guys really like the story. I'm going to begin writing the next chapter almost immediately however as for when it will be published, I can say sometime at the end of the week. I hope everyone is good! Until next time guys! Enjoy.**


	3. Surprise

**Time for chapter 3! This chapter will be more about Sora and Kairi then the first two. I have decided that the bulk of the story will be told from Riku's point of view, however Sora and Kairi will also get a few chapters from their views, I might also have a 3rd person chapter. I really appreciate all of the P/M's they really help me shape this story into a great one. I will also be including plenty of dialogue from the original "Forgotten Memories" for some background information! Well that's about it for now guys. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong> (Sora's Point of view)<strong>

_"Kairi you were great!" Donald said to Kairi as she had just defeated a large group of heartless._

_"Oh?" Kairi mumbled as she turned around and saw Me, Donald and Goofy staring at her. She touched her auburn hair and smiled as me and her began to walk towards each other._

_"You are different Kairi, but i'm just glad your here." I told her relieved that I had finally been reunited with her._

_"You and Riku never came home...So I came looking for you." Kairi softly explained to me. I felt bad when she said this, I had left her all alone on the islands. I'm so stupid I thought to myself, then I started to speak._

_"I'm sorry." I started but I felt something embracing me. To my surprise it was Kairi, She was hugging me!_

_"This is real" Kairi softly said outloud. I was in shock I couldn't move, I tried to keep myself from blushing and I succeeded. I finally managed to hug her back as we embraced each other and hugged compassionately for a while. I knew Donald and Goofy were watching and they would so tease me about this later but I didn't care, I was so in love with her._

_Then I looked up and saw Ansem, I mean Xehanort's heartless walking away from me and Kairi. Had he saved her? I asked myself._

_"Wait, Ansem!" I called out to my former enemy. _

_He stopped and It appeared like he was going to listen to what I had to say._

_"I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again.. but you saved Kairi right, I have to be grateful for that. Thanks." I told him as he started to walk away._

_"Riku! Don't go!" I heard Kairi yell as she ran towards Xehanort's heartless at full speed. I was in complete shock and I could hear that Donald and Goofy were too as they were gawking a few feet behind me._

_"Kairi!... What did you just say?" I asked her confused._

_"Riku.." She repeated which is what I thought I heard the first time. I was still extremely confused._

_"I'M NOBODY JUST A CASTAWAY FROM THE DARKNESS" Xehanort's heartless quickly replied._

_"Sora come here say something to him" Kairi answered talking directly to me. As I began to walk towards her everything went black and I was floating in darkness._

_"WHAT!" I screamed out loud._

"Whoa!" I screamed out loud.

"It was just a dream" I mumbled to myself. I guess I'm so excited about seeing Kairi again i'm fantasizing about all of our past memories, I thought to myself.

I looked at the clock on the dresser next to the bed and it read 7:30 am. I quickly leaped out of bed and ran out the door into the hall.

"TIME TO TAKE THESE TEST!" I yelled as my nurse looked at me like I was crazy.

"Calm down Sora." she started as I followed her into a small room with a sofa in it.

"Sit down." She told me.

"Okay" I happily agreed "anything that gets me out of here" I continued.

She started asking me questions like what did I feel while I was asleep? Do I feel any pain? How many fingers is she holding up and so on. I was quickly answering her questions and before I knew it a half hour had passed.

"Your good to go Sora!" The nurse told me

"YES!" I exclaimed. Boy was I excited.

"Go and get dressed she started, you'll have to be released into someones custody before you can leave." she explained.

"Riku?" I asked

"Yes, that'll be fine." she said.

"Thanks!" I happily said as I ran back into my hospital room to get dressed.

**(Riku's Point of view)**

I covered my ears with my hands as my alarm clock went off already giving me a massive headache.

"Come on!" I mumbled angry as I got up and snoozed it, but then I remembered what today is.

"Sora!" I said out loud as I looked at the time it read 8:05. I feel asleep with my clothes on so I didn't need to get dressed, I ran downstairs and grabbed a bite to eat and by the time I got out the house it was 8:16.

Looks like i'm right on schedule, I thought to myself. Today is going to go perfect! Hopefully yesterday was the last any of us will ever see of the heartless ever again.

I began up the hill towards "Destiny Hospital" and after a little bit of walking I arrived and I went through the gates and the front door then I approached the front desk.

"Is Sora here?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes Riku, you can go to him now. He is eligible to leave now." She told me. I was curious to know how she knew my name but this wasn't the time for questions so I nodded and walked towards Sora's room.

I didn't even knock as I barged into Sora's room, He was eating a loaf of bread with cheese.

"So your dressed already? You must be so excited to see your "_Sweetheart." _I said to him.

"Stop teasing me Riku!" Sora exclaimed. It seemed like he was already at 100%, mentally and physically.

"I passed all the test!" Sora defiantly stated trying to impress me.

"Cool." I mumbled. Sora obviously wasn't satisfied with my one word answer as he gave me a dirty look right after.

"Come on, lets go." I told him as I began to walk out the door. He followed me and as we exited the building he asked

"So. Where are we going to surprise Kairi?"

"The play island." I told him, then I continued "but not yet we're going to your house, your mom wants to see you before we go."

"What! But I wanna go see Kairi now!" Sora protested.

"No, besides I told Kairi I was picking her up at noon anyway. We've got plenty of time to kill before then." I explained.

"Fine" Sora reluctantly agreed as we continued down the hill.

"Ahh fresh air!" Sora exclaimed randomly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled perplexed.

"I haven't been outside yet alone conscious in over a month! Excuse me if i'm enjoying the breeze!"

"Hmph" I mumbled this time and we both laughed.

After 10 minutes of walking we reached Sora's house and I made sure to sneak him in through the back since Kairi's father was sitting out on her porch and he probably would've questioned us.

I slid open the back door and was ambushed by Sora's mom who had been waiting for us.

"SORA! SORA! OH MY GOSH HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU HUNGRY? TELL ME HOW YOU ARE FEELING?

"I'm really fine mom, really." Sora replied calmly as we both sat down at his dining room table.

Sora's mom made us breakfast and I mean **THE** breakfast. We had Bacon, Pancakes, Sausages, Oatmeal, and an assortment of cereals with of course many beverages.

Sora and his mom talked while we were eating and then I told her our entire plan since she was worried.

"That's genius!" Sora's mom exclaimed.

"Thanks" I answered as I looked at the time, It read 10:35 AM.

"C'mon Sora we should get going." I told him as I walked towards the front door. Kairi's dad shouldn't be a problem since he had probably gone to the town hall by now and Kairi should still be asleep.

"Yeah" Sora answered as he followed me out the door.

"Bye mom, Love you!" Sora called out as we began to walk towards the boardwalk where we kept all of our boats.

As we approached the docks me and Sora struck up a conversation.

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah? I responded curious to what he would ask.

"Do you think we'll ever get caught up in darkness again?" He asked with an expression on his face that gave me the indication that he was scared of something.

"Well." I started "Darkness is everywhere in everything, So it'll be back eventually.. but we'll be ready for it next time." I responded trying to make Sora content.

"Okay!" Sora responded happily as we reached our boats.

We began to row out towards the island and after what seemed like 20 minutes or so.. We arrived.

"Everything is still the same." Sora said in awe.

"Of course what did you expect? Sora.. I swear your such a sap." I teased him.

"Say that again! Sora yelled as we both chuckled.

"Come on I'll race you." I told Sora as I began to ran towards the secret place.

"Hey Riku! That's not fair I wasn't ready!" I heard Sora call out to me from about 5 feet behind me.

I stopped running as I got to the entrance to the secret place, I crouched and slowly crawled inside and I could hear Sora doing the same right behind me. We walked quietly through the darkness until we got to the end. I saw Sora walking towards the drawings that him and Kairi had made when they were younger, he stopped at one and began to cry.

"Whats wrong?" I curiously asked him.

He turned around and pointed at a drawing he was looking at and when I looked into his dark blue eyes I saw tears of joy rather then sadness. I walked up to him and looked at the picture. It was a drawing of him and Kairi sharing the paopu fruit, they were giving it to each other.

"Sora, I've already told you...I'm tired of you and Kairi having your little "mushy mushy lovey lovey" act. I mean what about me and my feelings?" I told him as we both laughed.

Sora rubbed his spikey caramel hair and looked at me.

"Well...go get her!" he told me excited.

"Okay wait her spikey." I told him as I left the secret place and went to go get my boat.

**(Sora's Point of view)**

I watched Riku leave and I sat down against the wooden door in the secret place. So this is the keyhole I thought to myself.

"Did I even seal it?" I said out loud and I really began to wonder if I have, I couldn't remember. But I ultimately decided that now wasn't the time, I was about to see Kairi...and to me that's more important than a keyhole... At least at the moment.

As I sat there I began to remember the times me and Kairi have had...

_"Kairi!" I exclaimed, running into the room and giving her a hug. "How are you? Are you feeling fine?"_

_Kairi grabbed my arms and pushed me away._

_"Get away from me!" she shouted. "I don't know who you are! Stop touching me like you are my boyfriend or something."_

_I gave her a strange look and laughed. "You're kidding, right, Kairi? I mean, you're always fooling around with me."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking away. "I don't know you."_

_"Kairi," I said, almost upset. "I know I'm stupid sometimes and I'm not as handsome as Riku, but you don't have to be so rude."_

_"I already told you. I don't know who you are."_

_I was confused. 'Kairi sounds very serious. What's going on?'_

_"Kairi, you know how much I don't like jokes," I said, trying to get her to stop the act. "Quit fooling around."_

_"I told you –"_

_"Sora," Riku said, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye. "Kairi really doesn't remember you."_

_I dropped the flowers on the ground in disbelief. I pulled away from Riku. "You…you're lying. How can Kairi forget me? I…she…we love each other! She wouldn't forget about me!"_

_Riku took my shoulders again and shouted. "Sora, you are in denial! Shake yourself out of it! She's forgotten about us! She's forgotten about me! She's forgotten about you! Do you think she'd kid about something this serious! She treasured her memories even more than you, I bet! If she forgets, she wouldn't remember loving you and all the times you two spent together! I think she'd rather die than forget about you!" Riku took his arms away and his voice softened._

_"Crying and being in denial isn't going to help bring Kairi's memories back."_

_I looked down and Riku walked to the other side of the room, staring at the wall._

_I think Riku realized he was a bit to harsh because he then told me "I'm sorry, Sora." Riku apologized._

_"No. You're right." I looked up. "Crying and being in denial isn't going to bring back Kairi's memories. That's why I'm going to do anything to bring them back."_

_A tear began to form in Kairi's eyes. It fell down her soft cheek and dropped on the bed sheets. She sniffled and the two boys turned towards her direction._

_"You two really know and care about me, don't you?" she asked. She looked at Riku. "You're a really close friend of mine, aren't you?" Then she faced me. "And you. You're my sweetheart, aren't you?" Another tear fell and she covered her face with her hands._

_"I'm so sorry," she said, crying. "I can't remember anything, but my name." Me and Riku walked over to her. I sat on the bed and held her with my left arm._

_"Don't worry, Kairi," I said. "I'll revive your memories no matter what."_

I snapped out of reliving my memories and looked around.

"great now I've lost the concept of time, I'll never know when Riku is getting back!" I yelled out in disbelief.

"I stood up and began thinking about our memories again some more.

**Meanwhile... (Riku's point of view.)**

I walked towards Kairi's house at a brisk pace, I didn't want Sora to kill himself from anxiety.

I got to Kairi's house and knocked on her bright colored front door. I was in shock when I saw Kairi.

She was wearing a fancy purple dress and had a large assortment of make-up beautifully thrown on her face.

"Hey Riku." Kairi said in a flirty tone.

This isn't good I thought to myself, is she flirting with me? Why is she so dressed up?

"Hi" I replied absent minded and I was pulled out of my thoughts when she pulled me close and hugged me. I pulled away from the hug after a second and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on lets go." I told her as I began to drag her down the block.

We decided to ride in the same boat so we took mine.

I felt awkward as I rowed because Kairi was staring at me seductively the whole time.

"Wow, Riku you row really fast." She told me still trying to flirt.

"Um thanks." I replied.

This'll all go away once she sees Sora, I thought to myself confident that my sixth sense was correct.

After about 10 minutes we arrived on the island. I quickly walked towards the secret place with Kairi following me but all of a sudden she stopped.

"Riku?" she called out to me as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"huh?" I replied "Is something wrong?"

"I'm scared" Kairi managed to get out. She wasn't even looking at me she was staring at her feet.

"Of what?" I asked "Monsters?" I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm scared that I'll miss Sora to much once I go in there... I don't think I'll be able to take it."

"It'll be fine." I told her as I grabbed her by the wrist and slowly led her into the secret place.

**(Sora's Point of view)**

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps from a distance. I quickly sprung to my feet and stared towards the entrance.

The footsteps continued to get louder and louder until two figures stood before me.

"Sora?" One of the figures screamed as it rushed towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter complete! This is my longest one yet! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm cruel but this chapter was getting to long and I want to make this story as long as possible. For any questions pm me and please review. The feedback that I receive makes me a better writer and for those of you that don't know I am on a hiatus from "May's Crush" I'm currently out of ideas for that story even though I have the next chapter halfway complete already but anyways my focus is 100% on this story! I hope you guys enjoy, I really like writing this story! My birthday's in three days (Feb 20) so I don't expect to update until after then but hopefully this'll be good enough for now! Get Kingdom Hearts!**


End file.
